


Gundam Wing Month Prompt Requests

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Comments: 6





	Gundam Wing Month Prompt Requests

I have noticed that in the past few years there are some people who are reading GW fics on this account, but are no longer or have never been on LJ or dreamwidth so I decided that this year I would post a prompt request here as well so that if people want to be a part of GW Month they would be able to. If you want to post a prompt you can do it in comment or send me a private message. I am pretty open about what I will write, but I do have a few OTPs and NoTPS. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.


End file.
